


【Mystic Messenger】悲剧的毁灭

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character





	【Mystic Messenger】悲剧的毁灭

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】悲剧的毁灭  
明天情人节还是会好好烤甜饼炖肉的。  
发出来为了明天写贺文不丧。丧就今天丧好了。  
#说在前面#  
没有甜饼  
全是黑泥  
lo主san值爆炸的产物  
意识流夹带大量私货  
先当MC x Saeran来看吧

It's not a party.  
So I won't ask you whether you are ready.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
你经常会觉得自己脑子坏掉了。  
但是也仅限于你自己觉得。  
当你某天像是被什么洪水猛兽追赶着，落荒而逃到Saeran面前，抓着那个色调单薄的男孩子的手，说，我们逃吧。  
男孩子瞪着薄荷绿的猫眼儿似乎在问你原因，但是看着你目光中的急切和没能掩藏好的狼狈样子，他笑了，温顺地点了点头。

你抓着他买了最早的一班飞机离开。  
Saeran一路上并没有问你目的地是哪里，只是在你焦急地检查签证和航班信息的时候，帮你理顺了遮挡额前的长发。  
你一把抓住了他伸过来的手，惊恐的眼神对上了同样不知所措的Saeran。  
Saeran看着你似乎是尽全力憋住要夺出眼眶的泪水的样子，露出了安慰孩子般的笑，然后那只手轻轻落到了你的头上，像顺毛一样一遍一遍轻拍着你的长发。

你带着Saeran一路朝着大陆的西方逃亡。  
或者说，只是你自以为是的逃亡。  
你拉着Saeran的手穿梭在北京的胡同里，从灵境胡同一路向东绕过那一大片水域的禁地，藏身在人流中混入朱红色的宏伟宫殿，不过很快又从人流中分出，沿着你熟悉的那条小路绕到慈宁宫后面，自来熟一般去顺那只躺在每天阳光最好的银杏下打着呼噜的皮光水滑的橘猫。  
转眼你又到达伊斯坦布尔，一边给Saeran撕开土耳其软糖的包装，一边吐槽火鸡航空的不靠谱，虽然他们提供的柠檬水倒是很好喝。Saeran被软糖里的果仁硌到了牙，你笑着递矿泉水来冲淡嘴里过度的甜味。  
你拉着他继续前行。  
在布达佩斯坐上1870年的缆车上山，在渔人堡吃了根本就是稀释版番茄牛腩的共/产/主/义/汤果腹，你和Saeran吐槽说这个历经共/产/主/义、社/会/主/义的资本主义国家现在最宏伟的建筑却是国会大厦。Saeran轻笑着撑起了伞，遮住了阴雨天又开始掉下的雨点。  
沿着多瑙河一路北上，布拉迪斯拉发这个你永远记不清名字的城市，你给Saeran解释了半天什么叫上世纪七八十年代的社会主义画风，看着Saeran满脑子问号不解的样子你放弃了进一步解释，跳上了开往布拉格的火车。  
如果让你选出一个最喜欢的欧洲城市，可能你还会在一众城市里犹豫，但是如果说最不喜欢的，那么布拉格可以位列前三。  
那第一是谁？  
Saeran歪着头问你，被风吹到你眼睑上的他的头发带来一阵阵痒意。  
布鲁塞尔，科隆，布拉格，难分高下。  
想起当年的经历你不禁翻了个白眼。  
你拉着Saeran的手一路看过布拉格那个充斥着二道贩子的广场，在维也纳的沙赫咖啡厅点了那个充满日耳曼民族实在风格的四层下午茶点心塔，甜食爱好者Saeran表示这么吃真过瘾，然而你被奶油咖啡搭配的咖啡酒呛出了眼泪。

这不是场逃亡，这是旅行。  
在因特拉肯上山的火车上，Saeran看着窗外的景色突然说了一句。  
旅行？也许是的。  
你看着窄小车厢的地面说。  
这是我走过的历程，也是我想逃开的一切。  
不出意外你又在地面上捡到一个=枚沉甸甸刻着英女王的硬币。  
你又絮絮说起就是当年在这里捡到收藏的那枚硬币帮了刚到英国只有50大钞的你的大忙。

路过文根的时候你提起你父母曾经考虑到这里来养老。  
Saeran眼睛亮亮地看着你，说，那我们老了也来。  
你想露出个笑容，但是发现你的面部神经并不允许你挑起嘴角。  
我不喜欢这里。  
那你喜欢哪里？  
我会带你去看。  
你抓紧Saeran的手。  
我会带你去看这个世界，你原本应该看到却没能看到的世界。

你带着他看了琉森的天鹅，圣莫里茨的雪，伯尔尼的熊和日内瓦的落日。你们怀揣着苏黎世的巧克力和阿彭策尔的啤酒，坐着火车一路到达米兰，在大教堂门口你拉着Saeran穿梭在人流中躲避着不怀好意接近的骗子。看过拉斯佩齐亚港口的烟火，你们跳上游轮，一路向罗马前进。

意大利是个让人爱恨交加的国家。  
你等着Saeran跑去梵蒂冈排队的时候，看着那些汹涌的游客不禁感概，然后回头看到了拿着Gelato跑回来的Saeran。  
怎么不排队了？  
我想了想。Saeran一边小口吃着Gelato一边说。如果是Saeyoung可能还会因为信仰去凑个热闹，但是对我来说，把我从泥潭里挖出来的不是神，而是你。  
你是我的信仰。  
那个男孩子逆着光向你伸出了手。  
在罗马的大街上你抱着膝盖失声痛哭。

你们沿着地中海沿岸一路向西，路上你再也没有提起过逃亡的事情，只是每到一个地方就和Saeran说起当年你在这里的趣事。  
戛纳那条还不如你学校礼堂的红毯，帕尔玛的Son amor，巴塞的球场。转头你们北上进入法国。  
你在那家藏在小巷子里的老店给Saeran买了大量的马卡龙和甜点，只给自己带了两个蔓越莓糖霜的牛角包。  
Saeran叼着马卡龙好奇地凑过来。  
你跟他说这是你对巴黎食物最深的记忆。  
Saeran好奇地咬了一口，然后看着手里的马卡龙陷入了抉择。  
你们就这么抱着一堆甜食坐在橘园门口的长椅上分食，你指着不远处的宫殿问Saeran说要不要趁着还没到26岁跑去玩儿一圈，就是这地方会吃鞋。  
Saeran狐疑地看着你。  
当年我两天在这里走坏一双鞋。你愤愤地咬了一口拿破仑蛋糕，酥皮的碎屑顺着你的嘴角掉了一地。这里的通道设计简直没有人性，以前大概是用来骑马玩儿的。  
Saeran噗地一声笑了出来，伸手擦净你嘴角的奶油。

你们跨越英吉利海峡进入了英国。  
Saeran明显对于真的和管道一样狭小逼仄的伦敦地铁不适应，只能抓紧你的手，让你带着他熟门熟路地在地下管道里穿梭。  
直到Saeran看着你拿着手里一堆橙黄相间的车票，带着他来到也不知道是英国哪里的小村庄村口，他才逐渐明白你为什么一直说这是你想逃开的一切。  
Saeran看着你和站在小村舍门口的大叔打招呼，大叔给了你一个熊抱说好久不见进来喝杯茶吧。你微笑着摇头婉拒，指了指旁边的Saeran。  
大叔露出不解的神色。  
你把之前邮件里说要给他带的茶叶塞给他，挥手告别。  
Saeran一路上听着你对英国铁路的吐槽，到伯明翰转车的时候，他看着你紧盯着远处的砖红色钟塔，问你要不要过去看看。  
你摇了摇头。  
我怕去了就逃不开了。  
从伯明翰一路北上，你不再说话，只是看着Saeran对路过的景色的感叹。Saeran和你说他终于明白你为什么执着于坐火车旅行，的确看到的和感受到的不一样。  
你笑了。  
只是习惯了。  
到达爱丁堡的时候是个晚上，你倚在窗口指着沿街不远处的城堡。  
这是爱丁堡最热闹的地方。  
但是没人知道凌晨五点是多安静的样子。  
忘了谁说过，凌晨褪尽了一切繁华样子才是一个城市原本的样子。  
你给自己和Saeran泡了杯热茶，然后抱着马克杯蜷缩在窗前的椅子上。  
好像在这里抱着笔记本彻夜改论文的日子就是昨天一样。  
Saeran看着你眼睛里反射的迷糊光影，喝了一口杯中的液体，小声吐槽了句，真难喝。

你们从爱丁堡飞向纽约，到达肯尼迪机场的时候，你突然改变了主意，又买了途中中转最后到札幌的机票。  
Saeran问你为什么改变目的地了。  
我不是说会带你去看我喜欢的地方么？  
何况我在美国的经历已经足够我带着厌恶逃开了。  
Saeran无论你说什么都说好。  
本来，这也是你一厢情愿开始的旅程。  
或者说，原本的逃亡。

这是最后一站了。  
下飞机后你带Saeran跳上火车，你对着依旧趴在窗上看风景的Saeran说。  
辗转之后，火车缓缓停靠在了美瑛。  
这是我当年说，老了之后就来这里生活的地方。  
你拉着Saeran的手，徒步走过这个小镇的每一条街道。  
我带你去看花田，你最喜欢花了不是么？  
你们乘着巴士一路上山，Saeran在巴士终于到达山顶的时候兴奋地叫了出来，满山遍野的花。  
原本就色调单薄的Saeran在美瑛浓烈的花田之中映衬得越发单薄。  
你一边悄悄在Saeran身后用手机拍下他在花田里撒欢儿的样子，一边想着。  
在你走神时，Saeran又站到了你的面前。  
谢谢你。  
上一次来自Saeran的如此真诚的谢谢，是他带你逃出囚禁你的房间的时候，好巧不巧，也是在一片花的围绕之中。  
晨曦的微光已经变成了灼眼的日光。  
Saeran抱着你在太阳下轻吻。  
谢谢你，MC。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
我抱着手机在缓缓升起的太阳下失声痛哭。  
太好了。  
你们遇到了彼此。  
我自己擦干了眼泪，手机屏幕最后显示了“要删除Mystic Messenger吗？”。  
我确认后关掉了手机，回身走向一直跟在我身后的混沌之中。

\------------------------------------the End？------------------------------------------  
我一直认为自己和rika的差别，不过是她是纯粹的偏执，而我是更狡猾的偏执罢了。当初说想给rika推荐黑格尔，但是后来发现能救她的也许是《道德经》。  
不过最后想想好像都不太合适，不管是学会了黑格尔诡辩的rika还是真正理解辩证的rika都不再会是rika。  
而我也不过是迷失在叔本华的悲观主义里走不出来，试图用诡辩论麻痹自己的人类罢了。  
从开始“我”就是一个人。  
今后也还会是。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
